


allfourofus.jpg

by dee-light (DraloreShimare)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Illustrations, Johnlockary - Freeform, Multi, fanfic illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraloreShimare/pseuds/dee-light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From: John Watson</p><p>To: Greg Lestrade, Molly Hooper, Martha Hudson</p><p>[File attached: allfourofus.jpg]</p><p>:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	allfourofus.jpg

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bring Biscuits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125943) by [faerymorstan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerymorstan/pseuds/faerymorstan). 



> An illustration for [Biscuitverse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1125943/chapters/2287669), commissioned by the dear [Otter](http://otterondeck.tumblr.com). :) Can be found on [tumblr!](http://otterystmarymorstan.tumblr.com/post/91515224175/otterondeck-commissioned-me-to-make-an)


End file.
